


Happy Endings

by passionjunkie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionjunkie/pseuds/passionjunkie
Summary: Zayn is a masseur at a resort in Hawaii and Liam is a football player with a kink in his neck.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oldie i found on my computer :) because the world needs more ziam!!

Zayn retracted his hands from the quicksand of a skin that was his clients back. Mushy. “There’s a fresh towel by the chair for you to dry off the oil with.”

“Okay.” The amazon ladies voice muffled by the face rest. She craned her neck with the effort of a zombie and squinted at him by the door. “thank you.”

He sneaked out of the room and closed the door gently.

“When’s my next appointment?” Zayn asked Harry behind the desk. “I haven’t gotten anything until three, right?”

Zayn was ready to just get out of these all-white resort uniforms and take his two hour long break by the pool, which he so rarely got the chance to do with them being so understaffed. For some reason his week’s schedule wasn’t as jam-packed as usual, which was nice. He could take advantage of being employed to one of the best hotels on the island.

“Actually, you’ve got a drop in.” Harry pointed a pen at the computer screen. Zayn leaned in. “Called and begged me to squeeze something in; said he got a terrible kink in his neck.”

Sighing, Zayn dragged a hand through his hair and picked up his clipboard again. So much for chilling by the pool. “Name?”

“Liam.”

He looked over Harry’s shoulder and jotted the personal information down quickly in the pad. ‘Half an hour back’ gave him at least fifteen minutes worth of spare time.

The amazon lady from before peeked out the door then came out smiling, dopey. She passed them with a curt nod and slipped down to the other end of the spa; the saunas.

“Seemed happy” Harry stated amused. “Not as bitter”

Zayn hummed; he was pretty good after all.

After giving a quick refresher to his room, changing towel and restarting the music, Zayn walked out to the waiting area. An old man, sitting with his legs too spread apart for someone in a robe, and two young guys talking to each other, were waiting.

“Liam?”

The two guys turned around and one of them, Zayn guessed that was Liam, flinch when he turned, probably too quickly; definitely a tense neck. His pinched grimace faded when he met Zayn’s eyes. The guy next to him broke out laughing which seemed to make "Liam" flush a little, a rosy pink creeping up his neck. He was handsome, the rosy cheeks just added to that.

“I’m Liam.” He raised a hand awkwardly after getting up. His friend gave Liam a shove in the back which made him stumbled a bit. It didn’t help the dear-in-head-light expression the lad was supporting. Zayn chose to ignore it.

“This way.”

He walked towards the room down the hall and felt Liam following him closely. “You can undress and put your clothes on the chair over there.”

Zayn occupied himself with getting a new bottle of oil and fiddling with some towels, really not doing anything productive, to give Liam some privacy.

“My pants too?” Liam asked, tugging off his shirt with no hesitation.

 Damn, he had a good body. “Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

Zayn heard the soft thud when his clients pants dropped to the floor then the creaky shift when Liam collapsed on top of the massage table. Zayn waited a second before he, naturally, spun around and draped a towel over Liam’s lower body. He rubbed the splotch of oil evenly around his palms and let his eyes trail down broad tanned muscles since Liam was lying face down. _Be proffesional_. It took a second of just standing there before Zayn lowered his hands. Like if Liam’s back was on fire, Zayn inched his palms lower and lower down his back. His skin was warm like he’d just been out in the sun. Very soft, but firm. Very firm. Letting his hands explore, Zayn bit down on his bottom lip and cursed everything.

“So, where in your neck does it hurt?”

“Huh” Liam let out, sounding drowsy. After Zayn repeated himself, Liam raised a bent arm and pointed where. Zayn didn’t look, he was too enthralled by the bulge of Liams muscled when he flexed his arms like that. Fucking hell.

Zayn shook himself mentally when he realized Liam was still speaking and tried to focus. “-my doofus friend accidentally punctured the neck pillow I brought with me. A twelve hour flight, sleeping sitting up doesn’t agree with me.”

“Is this okay?” Zayn asked, kneading Liam’s shoulders. He could feel the tension, a knot, underneath his palms.

“Yeah,” Liam gritted, sounding pained.

Zayn changed tactics. “Tell me if this hurts.”

He heard Liam suck in a harsh breath, as he used the fleshy parts of his palm to roll down on Liam’s neck. He didn’t complain. When Zayn evened both sides out, he started working on Liams shoulders again, kneading some more. Liam was pliant under him, and his body came back like a springy mattress as he pushed down hard; which made Liam’s breathing rather heavy. Zayn tried not to think about it. He focused on a spot on the wall across the room, and tried to drown in the rainforest noises.

He found a particularly tense spot and used both his palms to work the knot. With one last roll of a palm over the vanishing tension, Liam let out a groan. It wasn’t a sexual groan by any means, more like a puff of a breath, relived, but it did something funny to Zayn’s stomach. He tried not to let it show and continued down Liam’s back with sweeping motions. He did every chapter in the book, every technique he knew, so when he glanced up at the clock across the room it was way over the set time. He told Liam the time was up and drew away, placing the bottle on the rack. Liam levered himself up.

“Thank you.” He said, rolling his neck experimentally. “I feel much better.”

Zayn side-glanced Liam, sitting on the side of the table in just black boxers, before leaving the room. That’s one effortlessly hot bloke he thought and walked up to Harry behind the front desk. He decided to linger a bit before taking his break, which might be to watch Liam as he walked out. Zayn glimpsed up when the door opened, tracked as Liam walked towards the changing rooms. Harry snorted beside him.

 

Two days later, Harry smirked at him when he came in for his shift.

“What?” Zayn demanded. He was not in the mood.

“You have a ‘full body Thai’ booked right now, and guess who?”

“Who?” He rested his front against the counter separating them; he was not up for guessing games.

“Liam.”

Full body? Oh shit. But Zayn didn’t get time to fully process that before Niall popped up behind the draped doorway across the room, bearing an armload of white towels.

“Who’s Liam?” He asked them loudly.

And then,

“I’m Liam.”

Zayn spun around and tried to mask his startled face when indeed, there was Liam, without his friend this time, already dressed in one of the hotels thick white robes.

“Oh, look. It’s Liam.” Harry grinned widely. Zayn shot him a look.

“I got an appointment now; at five.” Liam said and looked almost sheepish, hands gripping the rope around his middle and Zayn couldn’t help but wanting to drop down and tug the rope off with his teeth. Instead of doing that though, he cleared his throat and motioned for Liam to follow him.

Since Liam was already changed he just dropped the robe onto the chair and climbed up on the massage table like he’s been doing it every day in his life. Zayn took a little longer to function. Liam lied stretched out, naked, exposed skin, just waiting for him. Sweet jesus. Zayn crossed the room jerkily, and draped a towel over him.

“Is your neck feeling better?” Zayn tried, while he soaked his palms in coconut scented oil.

“Yeah.” Liam answered. “Much better.”

In lack of anything better to say, Zayn hummed. Just like last time, Zayn hesitated for a second before starting. But this time, he didn’t stick to his usual routine. It almost came to a point where he was just trailing Liam’s muscles with his fingertips which was so bad. So unprofessional! He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. But Liam didn’t say anything or seem to question it. He actually seemed really relaxed; his arms had fallen off the table, dangling on each side and his shoulders were slumped. Once again, Zayn realized that he’d gone way over the usual time apportioned on the back part and carefully cleared his throat before tugging at the towel draping Liam’s lower half.

Jesus. If Zayn had thought his back had been anything special it was nothing compared to his firm, toned legs. This man had to be some sort of athlete. And all the time Zayn kept working on Liam’s legs, sliding his hands up and down, he dreaded the upcoming part.

“You can turn around.” Zayn reapplied oil to his hands and let his eyes wonder up and down Liam’s slick body. Liam hoisted himself up and wriggled to lie on his back. Zayns gaze was fixed while he moved around to be standing behind Liams head. 

Their eyes almost met but then Liam closed his eyes. From the dim light provided by the candles lit, his skin looked like golden honey. Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders, faltered a little, before sliding down. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things but Liam seemed to hold his breath underneath him. Zayn got his answer when stretching his circular movement as far as to the edge of the towel; Liam arched his spine of the table a few inches like in reflex and then let out a ragged breath. Interesting. Zayn paused for a second before repeating the movement. Liam didn’t do it again. His stomach muscles were contracting, held taut. Zayn could tell.

Zayn might have done it on purpose, when he exaggerated another swoop, fingers digging under the elastic of Liams boxers for just a second before he retrieved them and continued up. Liam’s eyes blinked open. Zayn could feel that he was breathing unevenly, something about this felt risky. He shouldn’t be doing this. But it was like he couldn’t control the urge in his gut, tickling him, luring him to try further. When Zayn did another deep swoop, he leaned forward a little, draping his upper body over Liam’s face in order to reach a bit further, and when he pulled back Liam was staring up at him. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were wide, alarmed, and his cheeks were a little red. Zayn went for another smear with his hands but stopped in his movement when he saw the bulge under the white towel. Okay. So he’d given Liam a boner. Fine. Great.

Wow.

“I’m sorry,” Liam croaked underneath him, looking mortified. “it’s just – you’re so –“

The sentence died off.

Zayn straightened a little. “So what?” He prompted. It wasn’t too uncommon; It happened that the occasional lady let out a questionable grunt, that could be considered a moan, which could’ve been awkward but Zayn was always professional about it, ignoring and continuing. But not today.

This was harder to ignore. He felt his stomach twist pleasantly and a surge of want passing through and down his body.

“I don’t – I don’t know,” Liam said. “I’m really embarrassed right now.” He closed his eyes.

Maybe it was the blush to Liam’s cheeks, or the fact that he was actually stuttering, but Zayn felt a rush of control. With a newfound bravado, he walked around Liam’s side, letting a fingertip stroke along his stomach, down his waistline before tossing away the towel. Liam had hauled himself up by his elbows, and looked at him with timid, wide, eyes. Zayn pulled at one side of his boxer, teasingly, before tugging it down. His erection bobbed free. Liam stared. With his hands still oily, Zayn grabbed his erection in his hands. Liam laid back down, breathing out a “oh god.”

Zayn wasn’t any better. He felt his white khakis getting more uncomfortable by the second and pressed his own uncomfortable situation against Liam’s side. When Liam shot him a look of absolute disbelief before moaning gruffly, Zayn smirked and bit down on his bottom lip. He had daydreamed about this.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Liam mumbled, a jerk in his hips. Zayn speed up the movement of his wrist. A few intense jolts later, Zayn wiped his hand on a folded towel next to his massage oils.

“That was – “ Liam didn’t finish, but caught the towel Zayn chucked at him. He wiped himself in silence before covering his still shiny naked body in the robe. A small smile twitched at the corner of his pretty mouth.

“Is that what ‘full body’ means?” Liam laughed quietly. “I hope you don’t do that to every client.”

Zayn tipped his head to the side. “Well..”

Liam’s lips separated slightly. “Oh.”

“I’m just fucking with you.”

Liam chuckled again, lowly, but didn’t look completely convinced. Zayn smiled. A knock on the door made them both snap around.

“Zayn? You’ve got another appointment waiting for you.” There was a pause. “I heard some noises before, I’m scared to enter.”

Liam looked worried. Zayn dismissed it with a roll of his eyes. “It’s okay, Harry. We’re just finishing up.”

“I don’t want to know what that means.”

Idiot.                                                                                                                                  

When the sound of footsteps against the stone floor disappeared, Zayn gave Liam a ‘sorry’ smile. He opened the door for him.

“So,” Liam lingered. It weirdly felt like the end of a date, a very strange date.. “Can I see you again?”

“You have to make an appointment at the front desk.”

“No I mean –“ Liam scratched the back of his neck. “Would you maybe want to grab a drink sometime? I’m here with my teammates and they insist on going out every night, you could come with if you’d like? We found this bar by the beach that’s pretty nice.”

“Teammates?” He was an athlete then.

“Football.” Liam explained and dragged a hand over his prickly buzz cut, smiling sheepishly. “Would you?”

Zayn pretended to think about it for a second before he shrugged. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
